Past, Present, or Future
by peter-the rat
Summary: typical harry goes to the past, but I tried to make it different


A/N This is a story I have had for a while and I am going to work on this story while I work on Mystery Man. Hopefully with this story I will be able to make the chapters long. This is a good start so far.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Got it. Good.  
  
Harry was probably having the worst summer he could imagine. Not only did he have a lot of chores but most of them were out side. And it was really hot outside. Then the chores he was given were a lot and his uncle always said that if he did not have them done by the time he got home he would be punished. Since the chore list was so long he was never able to finish them so he was always punished. No it was not punishment like he was grounded for the week. It was more like a slap in the face or a punch in the stomach. Yes the great Harry Potter was abused at home and treated like dirt.  
Harry did not think of the Dursley's house as his home. He thought of Hogwarts as his home. The next time he was going to go there he would be in his 6th year. A lot happened in his 5th year. For one he faced Voldermort again. He did not come out of it too good but neither did Voldermort. Dumbledore had Harry and his two best friends learn how to fight that year. It was a good thing that he had because there was a death eater attack while they were in hogsmead. And they had to fight in that attack.  
Right now Harry was feeling pretty awful because he wasn't able to finish his chores his uncle just beat him Harry wished right before falling a sleep that he could still have his parents around. Little did he now that his wish was just about to come true. When Harry woke up he was in a lot of pain. "Hello my dear boy do you care to explain how you got here." Somebody in the room asked Harry. Ok that is stranger Harry thought. Normally he would hear his aunt right now telling him to get up but yet it was someone else that sounded a lot like the headmaster Dumbledore. When he opened his eyes the sight he saw was of a younger Dumbledore. "Hello now could you please tell me your name and why you are here." "My name is Harry Potter and I really have no clue how I got here" "Harry Potter you say are you related to James some how" "Yes professor you already now that he is my father." "Really could you tell me what year it is?" "Ok it is the year 1998" "Ah, well Harry it seems that you are from the future." "The future that is not possible just yesterday I was at my aunt and uncle's house" "What was the last thing you remember?" "I was just about to fall asleep when I wished that I could be with my parents" "And now it seems you are with your parents but they are the same age as you. What house are you in at Hogwarts." "I am in Gryffindor" "Well you will pretend to be a transfer student and you have been sorted into Gryffindor. I assume that you don't need help finding things. This is professor McGonagall and she will be the head of your house."  
  
"Thank you professor" Harry said while he left being thankful that Dumbledore did not notice the bruises. "Albus did you not notice the boy's bruises I think he should have them looked after." "I did notice but I did not want to bring that up in fear of him getting mad and leaving." "You don't think his father James was the one that did that" "No, but I wish I did know who did that."  
  
As Harry walked into the common room he noticed that everything was the same. The first thing he notice was a big group of people sitting right in front of the fire. One of them noticed him and motioned him over. "Hi my name is Lily are you new here?" "Yes my name is Harry Granger I just got sorted into Gryffindor." "Well welcome these people here are James, Peter, Remus, Sirius, and Bella." Harry could not believe it he was meeting his parents. So Harry what year are you going to be in. James asked. "I am going to be in my 6th year." "That is great you will have classes with us seeing we are 6th years too." "Ok well I am a little tired from the trip so I am going to go to sleep"  
  
\\\ Master every thing is set Good wormtail you along with my other death eaters are going to a company me Master I still don't understand what we are going to do Foolish worm tail we are going back in time to make sure Harry was not born by killing his parents. \\\  
  
No that can not be happening Harry thought. 'Well at least I have a reason to stay' Harry said out loud. "What was that Harry" Remus asked. "Nothing" Harry replied. With that Harry went to talk to Dumbledore he would know what to do. After he told him about his dream Dumbledore just told him to go back to his common room 'If I was back home Dumbledore would tell me how he had it under control and make sure that I tried not to get involved' Harry thought and then smiled at this. Her he was considered just as another student. Where back home he was the hero who all of the professors let him have some things easily, except for Snape. But here he realized he did not get away with so many things.  
While Harry was gone the rest of the boys woke up. Remus realized that Harry was gone and went to look for him. Remus did not trust Harry he seemed to have too many secrets. "Harry can we talk' "Sure Remus what about?" "You seem to have a lot of secrets" "Do I? ... Did you hear that?" "I did not hear any thing you are just trying to change the subject" "No I am not. Come with me I think the noise was over here"  
  
"That is where you are wrong potter" said a man behind Harry "Stupefy" and with that both Harry and Remus fell to the ground.  
The next thing Remus knew was he was sitting in a jail with Harry. While Harry was talking to someone on the other side. 'Great all I wanted was to see if Harry was hiding something and now I have no clue where I am.' Remus thought "How did you get here Potter" "I am not going to answer your stupid questions" "Well master will be pleased that I have captured you" "Shut up Malfoy" "I would watch what you say Potter you are the one behind those bars" and with that he left. "Why did he keep calling you Potter" "Remus you are awake, and that is one of my many secrets." "Why don't you tell me we are probably going to be stuck here forever" "I am not going to tell you because I can't and we will not be stuck here forever. See my favorite Death Eater is coming to talk to us" "Shut up Potter. Now how did you get here everyone is worried about you. Even your pathetic godfather" "Why Snape don't I get a hello and how does everyone know I am gone" "Well I would tell you but I don't know how much your friend knows" "Don't you remember him Sevy. My friends so far know that my name is Harry Granger not Harry Potter" "Ah let me make a guess you have been spending time with your parents and friends" "Yes now what is Voldermort doing here" "Can you explain what is going on here as what is your real name Harry?" "Well Harry let me just say my master is here to kill your parents, which he has just captured including your god father, now I will let you explain to Remus your wonderful life." "This is really bad" Harry said to no one in particular "What is really bad?" "Ok I guess I should explain who I am and why I am here. To start off my name is Harry Potter and my parents are James and Lily Potter." And after that Harry explained his whole life to Remus. "Wow so you are telling me that you are here to stop Voldermort from killing Lily and James who are your parents" "Yes" "Ah Potter my master wants to see you and your friend so come with my." With that they were led into a huge room with all of the death eaters and a cage in the corner with Lily, James, and Sirius in it. Malfoy put Remus in that cage where his friends said hello to him. "Well Harry you don't know how glad this makes me. I came here to kill your parents but I also get the chance to kill you with them." When Voldermort said this Remus cringed and his friends asked what was wrong but he did not answer. Leaving his friends very confused they did not know why they were here and what it had to do with Harry and his parents. "Now Harry are you ready to watch your parents die"  
  
"Why not a duel between us before that" "I do not need to duel you boy" "Why are you afraid that I will get away like I did last time or better yet defeat you?" Now this had the mauders except Remus confuse. First why would Harry be so stupid to want to duel Voldermort. Second he said again had he already fought Voldermort before. "Fine but I will not be stupid enough to let you use your wand. Wormtail give your wand to him" Little did they know that he gave wormtail a fake wand and had his real one up his sleeve. After that Voldermort put a shield up that would block everyone out but him and Harry. "Now Harry before we begin I think we should give your friends the reason why they are here. I am sure you being the stupid Gryffindor you are you did not tell them the truth." 'If we tell my friends the truth I think we should tell your death eaters the truth about yourself Tom." "Expelrise" Voldermort said not wanting them to find out about him self like Harry. Harry was not able to block it but he did not care since that was not his real wand. "Well Harry it seems that you lost your wand" Voldermort said breaking the shield around them and going towards the cage. "Now please Harry tell me that you did not tell your friends about yourself. So I could get the pleasure of telling them." But Harry did not say anything or move he was waiting for the best time to strike. "Well it seems the great boy who lived decided to not answer my question bad move. Crucio." The only time Harry made to notice was to dodge the curse and then go back to pretending not to notice anything around him. By now the mauders thought of him as crazy to be doing this kind of stuff in front of Voldermort when he could kill Harry instantly. "Malfoy make sure he doesn't move. I want him to see this" With that he went and took Lily and was about to kill her. 'Now' Harry thought. And then all of the death eaters fell to the floor stunned. "I see you are actually noticing what is going around you" "Let her go" "No I don't see a reason there Granger or should I call you Potter." "You know I can defeat you that is why you came here. You want me dead but are too weak to do it." "Now see Potter I can kill you easily I just want to see you suffer" "Then do it" Harry said hoping he would forget about lily and the now open door that the mauders were escaping through. "I mean I could see why you would not want to fight me you don't want to get defeated by a 16 year old boy. I wonder if your death eaters know that you are sending them to kill half bloods just like your self." Voldermort finally had enough of listening to him and started to fight him. Which he was glad of because he did not want him to notice that his parents and friends were gone. But when he noticed that they were gone he got very mad he new it was all set up to get them away. Harry was not doing too well but he was still able to fight. But when Voldermort noticed that they were gone he put him under a very powerful crucio and Harry decided once he was able to think that he needed to get out of their. "Bye Voldermort" and then he left and the next thing Harry knew he was outside Hogwarts. He also noticed that the mauders were right in front of him. "Oh my gosh Harry we have to get you to the infirmary." Lily said "I am fine" "Yeah right" That was Remus Harry thought. He was not quite sure. "Ok maybe I am not fine but I really don't want to go to the infirmary. I can heal myself and what ever can't do I know Lily can I heard that she is really good with healing charms" Harry said hoping to get on her good side. "Harry James Potter what the hell do you think you are doing" "Hermione Ron what are you doing here" "Trying to stop you from killing yourself. And it seems we came just in time" "Will you shut up and tell them I don't need to go to the infirmary" "I don't know Harry you are extremely beaten up" "Ron" "Hermione he has been in worse cases. I think just a little healing magic and he will be fine. Oh yeah Harry snuffles came with us" "Really?" "Um excuse me but who are you" Lily asked. "Oh sorry lily, you guys these are a couple of my friends Ron and Hermione. Ron Hermione this is Lily Remus James and Sirius." "Well it is nice to meet you two but I think we should get Harry inside" "I agree" said Hermione and with that they all went inside.  
  
"I don't like Harry anymore I think we should keep an eye on him" said Sirius to the mauders and lily. They all were together talking about Harry and his friends. "Why do you think that Sirius?" Remus asked knowing the truth about Harry but not about to tell his friends. "Because he has many secrets. Like how does he know Voldermort? I think he is a spy" "Well believe what ever you want but I think Harry is a good guy." And with that Remus left. "Well do you guys believe me?" "Yes" said Peter with the others agreeing with him. "Good. I think we should keep a close eye on Harry and his friends see if they do anything suspicious"  
  
"Harry your family peter and Sirius think you are a death eater" "Let them, Remus" "Ok so you are telling me that you don't care that your parents think you are a death eater?" "Believe me I do care but if they think that I am a death eater then they won't find out my secrets."  
  
Then next day was a weekend and the mauders minus Remus decided to go to hogsmead. Harry and co plus Remus also decided to go to hogsmead. They all were walking when they bumped into each other at the shrieking shack. "Ow, you know what Granger you shouldn't be here" "James give him a break he did not do anything to you" "Why should I give a death eater a break?" While they were discussing this they did not notice the death eaters advancing on them until it was too late. "Great we have been captured again and it is probably all grangers fault" 'You know what you are right it is all my fault so don't blame this on any one else" The mauders were too shocked to speak they were surprise that Harry actually admitted it was fault. "James I can't believe that you are accusing him if you just noticed what was right in front of you" "Remus shut up" "No, I want to hear what Remus is saying" Sirius said "What is this that is right in front of our faces?" Remus looked at Harry's face then replied "nothing" "Well, well, well look if it is not the dream team" said a death eater. "What are you doing here; I thought you were spying for Dumbledore" "That I am and it is my job to get you out of here" "So what are you waiting for?" "It is not that simple I have to take you all to see Lord Voldermort" 


End file.
